Honor y dedicación de un ranger
by Ryu mendez
Summary: Después d la cuarta guerra ninja cosas pasan en el mundo de naruto, y en otro los rangers luchan contra el ejército de vrak/ mal summary/narutoxemma/bad troy/ naruto red ranger


Capitulo 1

el final de la guerra

la guerra esta por terminar y naruto y sus amigos esta por derrotar al temible madara uchiha, naruto en un momento desesperado intento hacer trabajo en equipo con sasuke uchiha que había llegado minutos antes y trato con todo su chakra en tratar de acarbar de una vez con el uchiha resucitado, naruto y madara estaban en una barrera que el había creado minutos antes y ahora ellos dos están tratando de atacarse hasta que el uchiha metió al rubio en el tsukuyomi.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto naruto viendo que estaba en medio de la nada

-joven uzumaki- dijo una voz de la nada y de las sombras apareció madara con su semblante serio

-madara- dijo naruto que trato de moverse pero no pudo

-no trates de moverte, sabes porque te meti en el tsukuyomi- pregunto madara

-no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo naruto tratando de relaarse pero no pudo

-te meti en el tsukuyomi porque ha pesar de lo que has hecho por ellos no te lo agradecerán, todo lo que intentes hacer no cambiara, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana y todos los de tu aldea te abucharan y despreciaran- dijo madara

-como sabes eso-pregunto naruto un tanto sorprendido

-yo ayudaba mucho en la aldea cuando era joven pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando perdi al amor de mi vida, mi querida mito se caso con hashirama-baka y ella sabia lo que sentía por ella y aun así me escupió en la cara, ella dijo que nos casariamos pero en vez de eso cuando iba a contarle la verdad a hashirama llega ella y me ataca es por eso que se que es lo que va a ocurrir porque tu vida es parecida a la mia- respondió madara

-entonces ellos me traicionaran pero como se que no me estas mintiendo- pregunto otra vez naruto

-te dejare mi kamui por si eso llegara a pasar y con el esta el uso para ir a otra dimensión pero no podras usar técnicas a base de chakra solo puedes invocar a tus invocaciones (no me digas)y solo lo podras usar una vez- dijo madara trasplantándole su ojo izquierdo a naruto lo cual era un poco extraño pues madara atesoraba sus ojos

-oh mierda naruto te sacare del tsukuyomi olvide que necesito ambos ojos- dijo madara deshaciendo el genjutsu. Cuando se deshizo el genjutsu se podía ver a un madara mas viejo con su pelo todo blanco y con muchas arrugas en su cara, sasuke que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban utilizo su susanoo y lanzo una flecha atravesando al viejo madara y le dio un poco en naruto que se estremesio por el dolor

-te lo dije- dijo madara con su ultimo aliento para desaparecer en polvo

Naruto que aun estaba un poco adolorido y con el kyubi que había sido extraido de el por kabuto ahora solo le quedaban sus amigos, naruto antes de hacer algo uso un henge para ocultar el sharingan de madara se volteo y vio como sus amigos y gran parte de la aldea se encontraba venerando a sasuke hasta que tsunade les dijo que debían volver a la hoja pues tenia un anuncio pero lo haría después de reconstruir la aldea

Unos meses después

Han pasado unos meses y la aldea estaba a su 60% de reconstrucción y en esos meses naruto estaba comprobando lo que le dijo madara sus amigos lo ignoraban sakura lo golpeaba casi todo el tiempo solo por hablarle y hinata la misma hiata que le confeso su amor en la invasión de pain se estaba besando con kiba, el con mucho pesar fue a casa donde solo recibió una… una maldita visita de una aldea solo una persona se preocupada de el y el era su compañero sai que en ese momento era un jounin, le pidió que le contara que había pasado hace unos momentos y él le dijo todo sobre lo que sus amigos ya no le hacían caso y sobre hinata que por fin iba a decirle sus sentimientos se estaba besando con kiba, teniendo eso en cuenta pensó en usar el kamui e ir a esa dimencion pero aun no todavía no era el momento, aun así naruto tenia ya muy previsto su futuro ya no quería ser hokage para que serlo de una aldea que no te respeta y no te toma en cuenta con esa idea fue a la torre del hokage para hablar con tsunade.

Ya una vez en la torre toco para ser recibido por shizune que al verlo se alegro pero eso no tardo mucho al ver la expresión de seriedad en su rostro, naruto le dijo que necesitaba hablar con tsunade de algo sumamente importante y que ella también podía oir la conversación, pasaron al despacho de la rubia hokage y esta al ver naruto se alegro pues no lo había visto desde que la guerra acabo

-hokage-sama- dijo naruto estremeciendo a tsunade pues ella creía que usaría el obasan que tanto usaba con ella

-que sucede naruto- pregunto tsunade

-me voy de la aldea- respondió naruto serio

-porque te vas no te puedes ir ya te tenia los tramites para que fueras hokage- grito ella para rápidamente taparse la boca pues le revelo una sorpresa que ella le tenia

-no se preocupe por eso hokage-sama no quiero ser hokage no deseo serlo de una aldea que no te respete o que te deje de lado- dijo naruto un poco molesto

-pero a donde iras- dijo tsunade con los ojos llorosos

-no tengo ni la menor idea, vamos no llore no me gusta verla llorar- dijo naruto limpiándole las lagrimas a tsunade

-como no quieres llore si te vas a ir- dijo ella entrecortado

Naruto la vio por unos minutos y después vio a shizune que estaba igual que la rubia, naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso al equip que al ver a naruto se sorprendieron pues estaba muy serio

-yo naruto- dijo kakashi levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-hmp bueno tsunade-sama me ire a empacar mis cosas pero antes- dijo naruto quitándose el símbolo de konoha de la cabeza y dándolo a tsunade que lloro al recibirlo también se había quitado su sueter naranja con el que vivio muchas cosas muchas batallas se lo dio a shizune y también le dio un collar en forma de cruz que tenia en el bolsillo y le dijo que se cuidaran pues les estaría escribiendo por medio de los sapos así que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Termino de decir lo que les dijo miro a los equipo pero ahora con un poco de enojo pues ellos la mayoría de ellos estaban llorando por algo, no le dio importancia y salió de la habitación sin antes de que su amigo el uchiha.

-a donde vas naruto recuerda que me debes una pelea- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa que se esfumo con lo que le dijo el rubio

-lo lamento uchiha-sama pero será para la próxima- dijo eso y se esfumo en una nube de humo dejando confundido al uchiha y sus acompañantes

-tsunade porque naruto hablaba tan respetuosamente- pregunto sakura mirando a su maestra

-a ustedes que les importa- dijo shizune molesta

-porque nos hablas así shizune que te hemos hecho- dijo kiba molesto

-a mi nada pero lo que le han hecho a naruto estos últimos días no tiene perdón- dijo ella mas molesta y soltando una gran cantidad de KI(killer intention) hacia los ninjas que respiraban con dificultad

-basta shizune- dijo tsunade seria y su disipula ceso su instinto

-shizune que le hemos hecho a naruto- pregunto hinata

-el se va a ir de la aldea porque ya no soporta estar solo sus amigos los que deberían estar a su lado lo ignoraron y tu sakura me decepcionas nunca mas me vuelvas a decir maestra pues ya no tienes el derecho- dijo tsunade con enojo evidente en su voz

-naruto se va, aleluya por fin supo que yo soy el alpha porque me quede con hina-chan- dijo kiba con arrogancia y superioridad

-baka de seguro vio el beso que me robaste te odio kiba te odio- grito hinata dándole una cachetada el inuzuka pero esta fue detenida por shino.-dejame shino le voy a golpear-

-no hinata-san no culpes a kiba por el beso porque también tiene toda la razón de irse nosotros lo abandonamos y eso que somos sus amigos- dijo shino con voz tranquila pero a la vez triste

-vamos a buscarlo- dijo kakashi mientras los demás ninjas asintieron

-ustedes no lo buscaran, el así lo quiso y lo menos que deben hacer es respetar su petición- dijo tsunade seria

-pero el no puede irse- dijo la haruno

-porque no después de todo ustedes que son su equipo solo se preocupaban por el uchiha cuando decidió regresar a konoha solo le han dado atención a el- dijo ella señalando al equipo 7

-[lo lamento naruto, de nuevo yo soy el causante de tu dolor perdóname hermano]- pensaba el uchiha mientras recordaba las veces que el le había causado daño.

En otra dimencion

Se pueden ver a los rangers mega force que estaban luchando con unos exborts pero su líder el ranger rojo troy burtons no los ayudaba es mas el los atacaba a traición

-troy porque nos atacas- dijo emma una chica de 17 años que salió de su modo ranger, ella vestia una camisa de manga corta de color rosado que resaltaba sus pechos copa CC junto con unos shorts rosa y unas zapatillas de color blanco

-ustedes no me ayudaran el amo vrak me ayudara- dijo el deshaciendo su modo ranger

-pero somos tus amigos- dijo otro chico de piel morena que usaba anteojos su vestuario consistía de una camisa de color azul (es muy problemático escribir las aparencias ustedes ya las conocen)

-amigos hahaha, no me hagan reir nosotros nunca fuimos nada ustedes no son mas que unas piezas en el juego de ajedrez, hace tiempo que vrak me dijo que no teníamos esperanza y que luchar era nulo por eso me he unido a el y ya no necesito esta basura- dijo lanzando su morpher contra lo rangers.- adiós rangers nos volveremos a ver- dijo para irse con los exborts en un rayo de luz hacia una nave

-esto es malo perdimos a robo caballero y ahora a troy debemos irnos- dijo jake mientras el y los demás se iban a su guarida

En la guarida ranger

Se nota como los rangers estaban agotados por la batalla y no les ayudaba mucho saber que su amigo se había alianza do con el enemigo, su maestro gosei no se sentía mejor el tenia fe en troy pero ahora no sabia que los demás rangers no podian sin su liderazgo pero de pronto pensó algo.

-[es hora de buscar a un nuevo ranger rojo]- pensaba gosei

-rangers se que la traición de troy es muy malo pero es hora de buscar a un nuevo ranger- dijo gosei sorprendiendo a los demás rangers

-ay,ay,ay,ay gosei nadie esta a la altura para ser un ranger menos unos rojo- dijo su asistente tenzou

-ya lo tengo planeado tenzou pero habrá que esperar y como vemos la amada esta avanzando, nosotros no haremos nada hasta que venga el nuevo ranger rojo- dijo gosei dando su orden

Con naruto

Naruto en este momento estaba empacando sus cosas para irse aunque no fuera mucho a el no le importo que nadie le haya puesto atención pues estaba acostumbrado desde su niñez pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, fue al antiguo compuesto saturobi a despedirse de quien creyo su hermano menor konohamaru saturobi pero no se encontraba, aun así le dejo una nota y fue hacia la puerta donde se encontró con los ninjas de su generación con sus senseis de la academia junto con ebiso.

-que pasa con ustedes- pregunto naruto con una confusión muy obia pero no pudo proseguir pues una peliazul se había lanzado a abrazarlo

-naruto-kun no te vayas- suplico la peli-azulada de nombre hinata, naruto solo la aparto con suavidad pero con una mirada de decepcion

-me ire porque ya no soporto estar aquí ustdes los que dicen ser mis amigos no me ponían atención pero eso no me importa con un saludo me conformaba pero ni con eso- dijo naruto con indiferencia y seriedad

-naruto yo- dijo iruka pero no continuo porque naruto le dio una sonrisa

-no se preocupe iruka-sensei usted, ebiso,koohamaru y sai son los unnicos que se han preocupado por mi- dijo naruto para después dar un pie fuera de la aldea.- bueno este es el adiós nos veremos sai, ebiso, iruka konohamaru no veremos algún dia- dijo el mientras activaba su EMS de madara y volteo a ver a los demás que estaba llorando pero mas un azabache

-bueno adiós a todos, kamui- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos pero no pudieron preguntar porque ya se había ido en un vórtice negro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok se acabo la primer capitulo de "honor y dedicación de un ranger" si alguien tiene un nombre mejor para la historia es bien aceptado, y aprovecho para darle una feliz navidad atrasada y un feliz año nuevo adelantado, y si me he atrasado mucho con mis fics pero ire actualizando cuando pueda pero así me despido de ustedes-se escuchan gritos fuera de mi casa- pero que – voy afuera de casa y veo a muchos lectores molestos con trinches-que les sucede-en eso un lector X me lanza un tomate a la cara-no, nos jodas no actualizas tus historias y ahora quieres irte de fanfiction- grito y me lanza otro tomate- oye no eh dicho que me voy de fanfiction, es el ultimo capitulo del año, así que con el debido respeto que se merecen NO ME ARROJEN MAS TOMATES- dije quitándome lo que quedaba de tomate en la cara, ya un poco mas relajado- miren mis queridos lectores pasen a mi casa y tomemos un poco de soda- dije ya abriendo la puerta y en eso los lectores entraron a mi casa por unos tragos- jeje no puedo pedir mas, gracias por este año que he tenido en fanfiction, gracias por su apoyo, reviews y pm que me han mandado pero pondré las historias que actualizare en el próximo año de la primera hasta la ultima:

mago de hogwarts

resident naruto

los padres del chavo

el dragon slayer del sol y luna

el maestro del ki

y por ultimo esta historia, adiosito


End file.
